I'm Home
by Fujii-Kun
Summary: A litlle baby fox from the burned forrest. Alone, abandoned, and abused. If only he caould found anyone to release him from his sufffer... could someone come and take care of him? little bit OOC


**I'M HOME**…

By: Fujii-Kun

Disclaimer: … as everybody knows, Naruto and Itachi is Kishimoto-Sensei's…

Pairings: Ita-Naru… but no love-love things… only family love.

Warnings: nothing! This is no Yaoi or Sho-ai fic… it's just more like family fic…

Rating: all…

Terminology: the / and the \\\\ is used to explain the activity. Because I'm using first person POV..

Kaa-san: mother (in Japanese)

Nani desu ka: what's wrong?

Okaerinasai: welcome home

Tadaima: I'm home.

**A/N**: good……. Minnaaaa.. (Whatever the time when you read my fic.) Ahahahahahahah… .This is my third fic, but this time, I don't make it love-love fic… it's like family-like fic. Don't know why I made this… but I hope you guys enjoy it.

A little announcement… this fic took time when itachi's 13 years old, before he's chosen as an Anbu Captain. And Naruto here, isn't in his human form. More exactly, a baby fox.

And I'm so so so sorry for my lack of grammar things… English isn't my mother language… if you feel like you want to correct me; it would be my pleasure… and… aaaa… please forgive this OOC-ness of Itachi..

Now, let's start the fic…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a shiny day... this is an ere which humans and demons live together side by side, helping each others, and sometimes even, fell in love to one another. The sun's shining brightly and there are no clouds in the sky. Somewhere, in the middle of a country, which is in the middle of one universe when ninjas and ordinary people live together, and in the middle of that country, which is named Fire Country, if we search very, very carefully, we could see a non-existent ninja-village, which is also a Hidden Village of Leaf a.k.a. Konohagakure. Hidden from the sight of an uninvited outsider, the villagers lived happily.

Now, in this morning-becoming-noon day, when some of villagers preparing their lunch, and after we getting our lunch ourselves, let's take a walk to the outside the gate of Konohagakure. Somewhere between the unburned bushes, in the middle of Forbidden Forrest, far far away from Konoha, we could see that the forrest was burnt down about 5km radius. Nobody knows the reason, and nobody really care, because it's so far far from their place anyway. Now, here, somewhere between the unburned bushes (again) because of rain, oooops… what's that? Rustling? Yeah, it's rustling...

(**A/N**: okay guys, the narrator stopped here. Enough with the prologue.. I'll start using first person POV from now on. ….let's go…).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cold…. So cold… but, its noon I guess.

Why it is so cold here? Kaa-san?

Kaa-san, where are you? Do you leave me alone?

I… I can't remember anything from tonight... All that I can remember is thick smoke and a sight of orange thing that's so hot. What's that?

Ooouch… hurt…

Well, now, why am I under the soil?

Is that kaa-san who buried me here? So that the hot thing wont go closer to me?

Aaahh… I need to breathe. Better I'm digging my way out. Hope I can found her after I'm out.

/ _dig dig dig dig dig dig _\\\\ hungry…. / _dig dig dig _\\\\

Aoooouuuuuu…. The liiiight… blinds my eyeees…

/ _blink blink _\\\\

Kaa-san, where are you?

I can't found her… I can't sniff her scent…

/ _sniff sniff… _\\\\

Everything's so black…

Hey… is that… Okojo-san from the riverside? Is he dead?

/ _sniff sniff… _\\\\

Yes, he's dead…nuooo….

Kaa-saaaaan….

"Yipp… Yipp"

Nowhere… Where is she?

Ah, I got an idea. Maybe, if I walk and search, I'll found her.

Yeah, let's do that

/ _tap tap tap _\\\\

Still can't found her… I'm walking for a long time and I still can't found her…

/ _tap _\\\\

Hey, what's that? Some orange fur behind the tree…

Is that kaa-san?

Yes, kaa-san, kaa-san…

/ _run closer _\\\\

kaa-san… kaa-san… It's me… I miss you kaa-san…

/ _jump jump _\\\\

Hey kaa-san, why are you just lay down like that? Don't you miss me too?

Kaa-san? Are you sleeping? Well, I'm tired too.. It's almost night anyway, ne…

Let's sleep together ne?

I miss you kaa-san, and I'm hungry too… but let's take some rest first… we can eat tomorrow morning.

/ _sit and lay down beside his mother's body _\\\\

Hey kaa-san, why's your body so cold? And… hard?

Kaa-san, are you okay?

/ _snuggle snuggle _\\\\

Kaa-san? Answer me please, wake up…

Don't kidd me kaa-san…

Kaa-san? Please don't tell me you're….

No…

Nooooo…

/ _run _\\\\

Uuuuhh… No more kaa-san…

I'm alone now? Demo, I don't want to be alone…

I want to go home…

Kaa-saaan…

/ _tripped _\\\\

Auch… my paws. Bleeding…

/ _looking at the paws _\\\\

Nobody will cure me anymore. No kaa-san wills relief me when I'm sad…

/ _walks slowly, leaving blood trickles behind _\\\\

I have to find my own place from now on… I'm alone now...

No kaa-san will protect me anymore.

But, where? Where should I go?

I don't even know where am I right now.

I…

I'm so mean….

I leave kaa-san body behind…

What if… what if… a bad animal stole kaa-san's body?

/ _circling \\\\ _"Yipp… yipp…"

Kaa-san….

/ _sob… sob… \\\\_

should I walk anymore? Or should I go back and find kaa-san? I'm so tired… my paws hurt so much…

/ _lick…lick…lick…. _\\\\

Aaaahh… better I'm made myself a hole first. Take some rest, and tomorrow, think about what I should do.

/ _dig… dig… dig… dig… dig_…\\\\

Hurt…

/ _Lick… lick... lick_ \\\\

Ouchh…

/ _dig… dig… dig_… \\\\

Oouch…

/ _dig_ \\\\

Aaaahhh…

/ _sob_… \\\\

/_ dig…_ \\\\

Finally… rest…. Now….

/ _lay down_ \\\\

So… dark…

Kaa-san…

/ _Fall asleep_ \\\\

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/ _chirping sound_ \\\\

Morning again… and still no kaa-san…

What should I do now? Where should I live from now on?

No family, nobody with me… I'm… alone…

/ _get out from the hole_ \\\\

I'm hungry… what should I eat now?

Kaa-san hasn't taught me how to hunt. No lesson about hunting the prey…

/ _walks slowly_ \\\\

Still hurt. But… at least, no bleeding anymore...

But, I guess, if I walk too hard, it'll bleed again.

/ _looks at the sky_ \\\\

Almost noon now, and I'm still hungry.

/ _look at the right, look at the left_ \\\\

Hey! What's that?

A large wooden thing… And, so many people inside. I can even smell demons too there… many of them too. Do human and demons live together now? Weird…

/ _walk inside_ \\\\

Ouch.. My paws.. Walk slowly, walk slowly…Must remember now.

Hmmm… many large buildings inside. Many different smells too. Food, trash, and unrecognized fragrance? Yeah. I don't know this fragrance. Is it synthetic?

There's so many people inside. Do they want to give me some food?

Do…

Do… they want to give me some of their attention?

/ _walking to some person, snuggling \\\\_

"Kyaaaaaaa…."

"A fox…. Shoo it… perhaps it'll bite…"

/ _throws stone \\\\\_

"Yipp… Yipp…."

/ _run run run \\\\\_

Haaah… haaah… Well, they seem that don't want to accept me…

Eew… my paws bleeding again.

And I'm still hungryyy….

/ _sit \\\\\ _

I'm hungry, kaa-san…

/ _ stand and walk again \\\\\_

Hmmmh? A dog demons? I think I smell them.

/ _sniff sniff sniff \\\\_

Do they will give me a little food at least? I can't find my own… not if my paws like this.

Let's try I guess…

/_ walks to the dog demon boy \\\\_

/_ snuggle snuggle \\\\_

"Hey… a small fox? Around here? In the village?"

"Don't you think it's lost, Kiba?"

"Think so, father."

"Kuromaru, quiet! I think it's still a baby."

"Think he's hungry father. AHha.. I'll give him some meat, ne… "

/ _throws a piece of meat to the ground_ \\\\

/ _runs to the meat_ \\\\

Food… fooood… My… he gave me food. Although it's little. but, I can't be choosy..

Hey, where's them? It's not enough… I'm still hungry…

Alone again….

/_ sits and looks around \\\\_

Mmmmh? What's this smell? Like a fish?

/ _sniff sniff_… \\\\

Where's it come from?

/_ walk around_ \\\\

/ _sniff… sniff… look around_. \\\\

In a large metal thing. With these banana's skin. And the mango skin? Don't care…

Let's dig in…

/ _dig dig… snuggle snuggle… wriggle_ \\\\

Haa..! Found it.. A fish! Yay…

Half eaten. But, I think its still eatable…

/ _put the fish on the ground, prepare to eat it \\\\_

"Hey…"

"What are you doing here?"

"He stole our fish.."

Whaat? Your food? I found it first.

How come?

"Hand the fish now, you filthy fox"

They're like the cat; my mother often told me that they didn't mean to us, foxes.

But why now they're mean to me?

Why they're so angry about the fish?

I didn't do anything wrong right?

/ _picks the fish, and start to run_ \\\\

"Get the fox. He took our fish"

"Yeah!'

"Stupid fox."

Uuuuuh.. kaa-san.. they want to stole my fish..

AAaaaaHhhh…. They hit mee.. Oouch… gyaaaahh…

Nooo… don't! Don't claw mee… Nooo…

Aaaahhh.. Don't bite meee, please… don't... don't…

Hurt... aaah… so hurt, kaa-san..

/_leaved alone_ \\\\

They took my fish… I'm still hungry

And now I'm beaten too…

What should I do now?

Kaa-sa…

/ _walk, trembling, hit the pedestrian_ \\\\

"eeeew… dirty fox…"

"Don't get near to it son. It may have viruses..."

"Watch out, Ino, it'll dirt your new cloth."

Help mee... Will somebody come and help me?

Please help me...

It's so much hurt...

Nobody wants to take care of me…

My legs hurt. Its bleed badly.

/ _tick tick tick tick_ \\\\

Good… now it's raining. It's getting cold.

And hurt when touches my wounds. No kaa-san that'll lick my wounds….

/_walk slowly, trembling_ \\\\

/ _tick tick tick tick_ \\\\

Will I found someone that'll love me, and want to take care of me?

Kaa-san, I can't live like this, alone in this huge world.

Without anybody beside me…

Without anybody ho care for me…

So cold

/ _tick tick tick tick_ \\\\

It's getting deeper, this rain.

I can't found a shelter…

Cold

Well, I think if I die now, I will meet you, ne?

Yeah... I can meet you again, kaa-san…

/ _walking more slowly_ \\\\

/ _tick tick tick tick_ \\\\

/ _lay beside the wall_ \\\\

Aaahhh.. My head's hurt. It's spinning…

My body hurt too…

If I can see you if I die, I don't mind…

I can't open my eyes anymore. It's heavy…

Cold…

Dark…

/ _tick tick tick tick_ \\\\

Sleepy

Dark…

Dark…

/ _tick tick tick tick_ \\\\

/ _pat pat_ \\\\

Who? Who's there?

Someone? I can't see its face.

Who are…. You?

/ _picked up_ \\\\

/ _tick tick tick tick_ \\\\

Don't care… probably it'll kill me faster…

/ _tick tick tick tick_ \\\\

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warm…. So warm now.

Am I dead already? It felt so nice, so right.

Comfortable

/ _snuggle_ \\\\

Where am I?

Where's kaa-san?

/ _open one eye_ \\\\

Hey… This is heaven? Or, hell?

Doesn't look like one…

/ _open two eyes_ \\\\

My wounds didn't hurt anymore.

/ _tap tap tap_ \\\\

Someone's coming…

/ _awake now, look around_\\\\

"Hey, O-chibi, u awake now, ne?"

/ _blink, blink_ \\\\

"I treat your wounds, and clean your great yellow fur"

/ _back down_ \\\

"O-chibi, don't be afraid of me..."

"What happened to you?"

/ _pat pat pat_ \\\\

/ _wriggle wriggle_ \\\\

"ahahahahah… are you hungry, O-chibi? I bring you some milk."

/ _Push the saucer closer_ \\\\

"Here…"

/ _standing, walk closer, sniff sniff_.. \\\\

"Come on, I know you're hungry…"

Well, it does smelt nice…

/ _lick_ \\\\

It is nic, no delicious…

/ _lick lick lick lick_ \\\\

"Do you want some more?"

/ _look up, walks closer, snuggle snuggle_ \\\

"Ahahahahah… you're so cute. Your fur's warm."

"Well, I name you Naruto, from now on…"

Kaa-san, he's nice...

Can I stay here?

Do he... Want to take care of me?

What if, he doesn't want to take care of me?

/ _trembling_ \\\\

"Shhh… shhh.. O-chibi, nani desuka?"

"Relax…"

/ _Picks the fox up, hold him tightly in his arms_ \\\\

"Don't be afraid. Nobody will hurt you here…"

/ _Pat pat pat_ \\\\

"It's your home now…"

/ _Hugs the fox_ \\\\

Kaa-san…

"Okaerinasai, O-chibi."'

Kaa-san, Kaa-san, I don't want to leave

I want to stay here…

I do want to stay here…

/ _lick his face_ \\\\

"Okaeri, Naruto…"

Tadaima….

Tadaima…..

**A/N: **well, well, well, what do you think? Boring? Sappy? Happy? Sad? Please give me yer comment, critics, and suggestions. I need it to improving myself to be better next time. fidget fidget

I don't know if this fic will have another sequel. wink I really love this fic, don't know why. Maybe because It's resembles me a little. Hahahahahahaha… never mind never mind…

I'm sorry if you find it a little confusing while reading this one. My apologies.. I'm trying a new way. Heheh.. bows


End file.
